


Bustin' a Nut

by 14CookiesGone



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Rough Duck, Technically?, future sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14CookiesGone/pseuds/14CookiesGone
Summary: Indrid comes to visit Duck on the graveyard shift at the ranger station in the middle of a blizzard, after spying some interesting futures involving the top of Ducks desk.“Well you see, Ranger Newton, you would have dreamt that I came up to visit you in the station tonight, and the only way for you to get over just how bored you were, was to bend me over your desk and have your way with me.”





	Bustin' a Nut

Duck was no stranger to the cold. Being a forest ranger meant that he was out in all weathers, all year round. The sweltering temperatures in the summer that made him want to strip down to just his shorts if he thought that he could get away with it, even underneath the shady pines. Torrential downpours that seemed to come from nowhere and soak him to the skin within minutes, much to Juno’s delight. Once he had trudged back to the station for a change of clothes after such an occurrence, only to get soaked through again less than an hour later. Bitter frosts and snowfalls were his least favourite, however. He especially hated it when he had to be outside in the snow when he could be curled up in front of the fire with Indrid. Despite the seer having a lower than average body temperature, he was ideal to have cuddled up against Ducks side to keep the heat from the flames from being just that little bit too overwhelming. Unfortunately, Duck had pulled the graveyard shift on a Friday night, in the middle of the first snowstorm of the season.The first was always the worst usually, because the people of Kepler, though prepared, were always caught a little off guard. It didn’t affect his ranger duties as such, but he did feel compelled to help people more, which was just a little of his Southern hospitality showing through. When he arrived to relive Juno, she greeted him with a tired but cheery grin.

“All’s quiet, Duck. Grounds are empty save for ya fella’s ‘Bago, and I know for a fact you got him holed up in that apartment of yours -” Duck couldn't disagree, when he had left Indrid had been curled up on the couch with the cat on his lap and a space heater on the floor near his feet. “- so aside from writin’ up the wildlife report you’ve been avoidin’ for the last three shifts - don’t give me that look Duck Newton I know you hate doin’ them but we all gotta - you should have a pretty quiet night. Log burners been goin’ a while now so could probably do with being stoked but other than that I’m gonna leave ya to it.” Duck nodded, hoping that there were plenty of logs in the back room so that he didn't have to traipse outside again to the actual log store once he had warmed up. 

“Thanks Juno. I can’t promise on the reports, but I’ll keep the fire going for sure.” Juno chuckled, pointing her finger at him warningly.

“If those reports ain’t done by the time we’re back in on Monday there’s gonna be trouble.” Duck just laughed at the gesture.

“I’ll do my wildlife reports on time when you get your spring tree growth charts submitted in the spring that you collected the data in.”

“Fuck you,” she retorted with a smile, and Duck had known her long enough to know there was no real malice in her words. 

“Now now,” Duck said. “What would forest dad Thacker say if he could hear you curse like that?” Juno flipped him off. “Now git. I got some class daydreamin’ to get to.” With those words, Juno left the station with a laugh and a parting wave, and Duck felt the briefest of hints of isolation wash over him, before he shook his head and set about adding more logs to the burner in the corner of the room. Task completed, he sat at his desk to at least attempt to do some of the work that he was paid to do. 

An hour into his shift, and Duck was bored. He had done approximately half of the reports that he needed to, as well as adding more logs to the fire from the large stack that had been brought into the station, thank you Juno. The temperature was just getting to the unbearable side of pleasant, and ranging towards being too hot, but the last logs he had added were out of habit of Indrid always being near him at home. Indrid. Ducks mind wandered to thoughts of the sylph, as he leant back in his chair and rested his boots on the top of the desk. Closing his eyes, he considered calling his apartment just for a chat, and no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, the phone on his desk rang. 

“Monongahela National Forest Service, Ranger Duck speaking.” The words flowed from him like second nature; he hadn’t even opened his eyes or moved from his reclined position as he picked up the receiver, merely reaching for it from muscle memory alone. 

“Duck Newton, you are never going to get those reports written if you lay around napping,” Indrids soft voice came over the speaker. Duck rolled his eyes behind closed lids. “And don’t roll your eyes at me either. In one timeline you did it with them open, so I know.”

“I weren’t asleep,” he replied, though he did now drop his feet back to the floor.

“You were about hmm... three and a half minutes from dozing off in that chair.” Duck couldn’t argue with Indrids reasoning. The warmth from the log burner usually made him sleepy. “Though perhaps I should have let you sleep if what you would have dreamt about was any indication to what would have happened when you got home.” Duck sat up fully in his chair, now alert. Indrid rarely hinted at futured that would no longer come to pass, unless it was something he had really been interested in, or if something had been a danger. 

“Oh yeah, and what would that have been?” Duck drawled, his mind now completely on the possible futures, and far away from the half finished reports on his desk. 

“Interesting…” Indrid began, and the slight far away tone in his voice alerted Duck to the fact Indrid was future watching. “It seems as if I tell you there are two very strong possible contenders for some very interesting outcomes.”

“Yeah?” Duck probed, saving the work he had actually managed to get done on the ancient computer before the thing crashed on him like it was prone to doing.

“Oh yes, most favourable,” Indrid said, and Duck could hear his smile down the phone. “Well you see, Ranger Newton, you would have dreamt that I came up to visit you in the station tonight, and the only way for you to get over just how bored you were, was to bend me over your desk and have your way with me.” Ducks breathing hitched, he loved it when Indrid called him Ranger Newton. It made him feel really important, especially when the sylph only used it in context of getting something he wanted. “And that dream would have led to you coming home, and bending me over the kitchen counter while you were still in your uniform.”

“Damn, Indrid. You stopped me from fallin’ asleep just to tell me what coulda happened?” He ran a hand over his face and sighed. “That sounds like it would have been one hell of a dream.” Indrid hummed in amusement.

“I absolutely agree,” he said. “But do you want to know the best option?” Indrids voice had now dropped an octave, and Duck could hear the lust in his tone. “The best option was me stopping you from falling asleep to hold this conversation, and then both could happen.” Duck could feel his heart pounding harder in his chest, and blood rushing to his groin.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he growled, and Indrid chuckled once before the phone line went dead. 

Less than ten minutes passed before Indrid burst into the ranger station, bundled in every available layer from Ducks apartment, including a blanket. Those minutes had been amongst some of the least productive minutes Duck had ever spent at work. His brain could only focus on one thing - Indrid - and what he would do to him when he arrived. The first thing Indrid did was cross over to the log burner and add more fuel to the already raging fire. Duck watched with mild amusement as Indrid stretched his hands forward to soak up some heat, before allowing the blanket to drop from his shoulders as he started warming up. 

“It’s snowing up a storm out there,” he said, watching Duck watch him. “You’ll have to dig your truck out to get home.” Duck nodded, and took a predatory step towards his boyfriend. 

“I take it I have to do that by myself when the time comes?” he asked, keeping the conversation casual as he slowly started closing the gap between them, as if Indrid wouldn’t see him coming if he kept speaking.

“Duck, if you think I would allow myself to freeze to death out there, you have another think coming.” Indrid replied, levelling him with a cold stare. “I have already spent much too long out in the snow tonight to even consider the thought of being out there again, unless it is in the pre-warmed cab of your truck.” Duck frowned momentarily, stopping his stalking footsteps towards Indrid who had been casually circling the desk away from him.

“How  _ did _ you get here tonight?” he asked, genuinely curious at the answer.

“I flew.” The simple response stunned Duck for a moment.

“You flew?” he spluttered. “What if someone had seen you? What if the blizzard had been too much for your form? How did you manage to get my favourite blanket up here without dropping it?” Ducks logic had some interesting priorities when he was stressed. 

"I was perfectly safe," Indrid replied. "Nobody saw me, and my lack of footprints will be covered up by the blizzard in a very short time. And it’s  _ our _ favourite blanket" Duck considered the words before stepping to one side to block Indrids escape route from behind the desk.

"You might've been safer out there," he said, taking a long step and easily catching hold of Indrids wrist. "Away from the predators." A small whine escaped from Indrids throat as Duck pulled him roughly against his chest. "Can't have a pretty little thing like you running around my forest at night unprotected now, can we?” The words were spoken directly into Indrids ear, before Duck gently bit down on the earlobe. Indrid let out a small yelp of surprise, though he melted into Ducks embrace anyway. 

“No Duck,” Indrid breathed. “I wouldn’t want to be out there alone.” Duck tangled the fingers of one of his hands into Indrids hair and tilted his head back, exposing his neck. 

“Anything could have happened to you out there.” Duck punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Indrids pulse point. Though his lips were soft, he tightened his grip in Indrids hair. “It could also happen to you in here.” The low rumble of his voice made Indrid shiver slightly, and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. 

“Anything, please,” Indrid said, and allowed himself to be crowded up against the hard wood of Ducks desk. Perching himself on top of it, he parted his legs to allow Duck to stand between them, before wrapping them around Duck. He unzipped Indrids coat and pushed it off his shoulders. A jacket, and one of Ducks hoodies followed suit, until finally Indrid was exposed to Ducks warm hands from the waist up. Indrids hands tugged at Ducks (thankfully regular) belt. He hadn’t been using Beacon as a belt since he and Indrid got together, after an awkward encounter that almost resulted in Indrids fingers getting cut off in his haste to remove Ducks pants. Duck easily caught both of Indrids hands in one of his own, and held them still.

“Oh no, sugar,” Duck drawled. “You’re not gettin’ that until you’re good and ready.”

“Duck, I had a half hour while you were actually working watching the futures. I’m ready.” Duck chuckled darkly and released Indrids hands. 

“You’re such a good little thing,” he said. “You knew exactly how to get yourself ready for me.” His tone made Indrid squirm. “You saw exactly what I was gonna do to ya, and made it easy for me.” He pulled Indrid roughly off the desk and turned him around. Before he bent the seer over the desk, however, he swept the papers and all other non electronic items to the floor. “Always wanted to do that,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to the back of Indrids neck. The sylph was already bending forward in anticipation, even before Duck pushed his shoulders to the flat surface of the desk. Duck toyed with the waistband of Indrid sweatpants.

“Duck, please don’t tease me,” Indrid whined. Warm fingers slipped into the waistband but didn’t make any move to remove the fabric. 

“Tell me what you want,” Duck said, enjoying the feeling of Indrid almost helpless with lust beneath him. 

“I want you, Duck,” Indrid breathed. Duck didn’t move.

“You gotta be more specific than that, darlin’.”

“I want you to fuck me.” The curse slipped easily off Indrids tongue, something that only happened when he was needy and desperate in Ducks bed. Or on his desk in this case. At the words, Indrid felt warm hands slip further into his pants and into his underwear. Duck gripped Indrids cock and slowly slid his hand along the shaft, thumb sliding over the head to collect the precome that was starting to gather there. Removing his hand, be brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked, before slowly pulling Indrids sweatpants down to expose him to Ducks eagerly awaiting gaze. He was confronted with the sight of one of their stretch plugs inside of Indrid. He tugged on it gently, not enough to remove it, but enough to draw out a breathy moan from the man below him. 

“Such a good boy,” Duck praised, bending forward to kiss Indrids back. “So nice and ready for me.” Carefully, Duck removed the toy and dropped it to the floor where it rolled slightly under his desk. 

“My pocket,” Indrid said. “ You were about to ask about lube, and there’s some in my jacket pocket.”

“So prepared,” Duck said, slipping his hand into the pocket and withdrawing a small travel sized bottle. He finished undoing his belt that Indrid had been working on only a short time ago, and pulled his own cock from his underwear, leaving his uniform on as much as was possible, because Indrid seemed to like it so much. Covering himself in a generous amount of lube, he lined himself up with Indrids ass, teasing the hole with the tip of his cock, causing Indrid to try and push back onto him. Duck brought one of his hands down onto Indrids ass cheek with a resounding sounding slap.

“Patience, sugar. Gonna make you feel so good, but you ain't the one settin’ the pace right now.” Indrid whined as Duck massaged the cheek he slapped, before pressing himself fully into Indrid. The sylphs nails scratched on the surface of the desk before he reached forward to grip the edge as Duck snapped his hips hard, hitting Indrid at just the right spot to make him see stars. 

“Goodness Duck, right … there,” he said, and the word there was punctuated by another sharp thrust from Duck who hit exactly the same spot with laser focused accuracy. Indrid could feel Ducks fingers digging into the flesh of his hips hard enough to bruise his pale skin, and the thought of being able to see those marks over the next few days had him wanting Duck to make more. Almost as if Duck could read his mind, which he knew was impossible because telepaths were extremely rare on Sylvain and completely non existent on Earth, Duck slapped his ass again, this time on the other cheek. The shock of it made Indrid jump forward, almost making Duck pull out of him completely. The soothing rub however had Indrid drawing back again, so that Ducks pelvis was flush against him as the ranger bottomed out inside of him. Duck gave a handful more thrusts hitting Indrids sweet spot, before wrapping an arm around Indrids chest and pulling him up, holding him up so that they were both standing with Duck still inside of Indrid. Digging his nails into Indrids chest, Duck bit down on the skin where Indrids neck met his shoulder and sucked, his teeth almost breaking the skin with the force of it, and Indrid could feel his knees try and buckle from the mixture of pleasure and pain. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the arm across his chest as Duck was merciless with his pace. 

“Touch yourself.” The words were growled out as a command and Indrid was helpless to resist, one of his hands going to his cock and the momentum of Ducks thrusts had him fucking his own hand with barely any effort. Another bite on his neck followed the first, and Indrid gripped himself tighter, almost coming apart with only the slightest of touches. He knew from foresight that neither of them would last much longer in this position, especially as Duck had taken his shirt off and that meant that… As the thought crossed Indrids mind, and Ducks thrusts started to falter, the phone on the desk rang, and they both froze. Indrid grinned to himself, and once the shock had passed he did his best to continue to move his hips to help Duck along.

“You’ve got thirty seconds to finish and answer that before you get a search party sent up here looking for you,” Indrid said, and Duck pounded into him like his life depended on it. He finished in 15 seconds, with Indrid not far behind, gave himself a moment, before leaning forward and picking up the receiver for the second time that evening. 

“Monongahela Forest Ranger, National Duck Service speaking,” Duck answered, and Indrid bit back a laugh from where he lay, completely spent, against the desk with Duck still inside of him. “Shit, I mean, oh fuck I can’t curse on the line, shit. Monongahela National Forest Service, Ranger Duck speaking.” Indrid slowly started to work himself on Ducks length, causing the ranger to nearly stutter his second attempt at the correct phone etiquette. 

“Hi, Duck.” It was Juno, luckily, and she was absolutely dying of laughter at his lack of composure. “Just checkin’ to see how those reports are getting on, makin’ sure you ain’t nappin’ up there. ‘Cause it for sure sounds like I just woke you up.” Duck looked to the papers strewn across the office floor, and down to Indrid who was still fucking himself slowly on Duck, milking any last traces of orgasm from him, but keeping him just on the right side of over stimulated, and he gulped.

“I’m uh, well y’see Juno, I been workin’ real hard up here and y’just interrupted me mid flow.” Technically, not a lie, which meant that he was able to deliver it with at least some cadence.

“Aw, shit Duck. I didn’ think you’d actually be awake on such a quiet night.” She sounded apologetic, and Duck bit back a moan from how Indrid was making him feel.

“Well, I was on the brink of a nap earlier and Indrid called, somethin’ about a dream. He sounded real distressed like so helpin’ him out really woke me up.” Duck figured a confession would be easier than having to try out a real lie.

“Is he alright, d’you think I should go visit him, make sure he’s…”

“NO!” Duck practically shouted, interrupting her. “No I mean, I uhh, I talked him through it, y’know how he sometimes gets with his dreams, an’ I said to him to get some cocoa and try and err..” Ducks thoughts trailed off as the slow movements of Indrids hips became too much of a distraction.

“If you’re sure…” Juno sounded uncertain, especially with how Duck wasn’t finishing his sentences. “I guess if all's going well up there I should let you carry on with workin’.”

“Yeah, I’m uhh, I’m really bustin’ a nut up here,” Duck replied with a chuckle, and Indrid slapped a hand over his own mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble up.

“Alright, Duck. I guess I’ll see you Monday.” With that she hung up, though she still sounded uncertain, and Duck and Indrid both burst into laughter. Indrid recovered first, but only slightly.

“Busting a nut,” he choked out, and it caused Duck to pull out and collapse into his desk chair before he passed out from not being able to breathe. Indrid gathered up his discarded clothing and dressed hurriedly, gesturing to the papers on the floor. "I think I'm going to head home and let you deal with this mess." Duck could only nod in response, still chuckling to himself as he tucked his cock back into his uniform and tightened his belt once more. “Unfortunately for you I'm not going to be your only visitor tonight and I really don't want to cause you need to have to explain how I got here when they saw me earlier in town after you had already left.”

“Sure, 'Drid. I'll see you later.” Indrid hummed, and kissed Duck sweetly before he left. 

“I look forward to it,” Indrid replied, before stepping out of the door into the slowly calming blizzard. 

Monday morning, Juno passed Duck a paper bag with a grin on her face. Duck opened it and peered inside before blushing a deep red. 

“Found it under your desk yesterday when I came up for my spare phone charger,” she said. Inside the bag was something that no amount of foresight had made either him or Indrid remember. It was the plug that Indrid had been wearing when he arrived Friday night. “Bustin' a nut indeed.” Duck could only cringe, and shoved the bag into the inside pocket of his ranger jacket. 

A mile away, Indrid laughed and tore a page from his sketchpad, before crumpling it into a ball. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, this only took me two weeks this time and the majority of it was handwritten into one of my notebooks because the moment I get onto a computer I have no self control, and it was something to do with typing the word cock that makes me switch internet tabs for about three hours. 
> 
> Once again, I thank you all for reading, and comments/kudos are always welcome. 
> 
> Come join me on tumblr, or twitter - all's ya gotta do is ask!


End file.
